


3 years and counting

by Kindred



Series: A new world [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Happy Family, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Mpreg, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Pack Meetings, Peter is a dad to Stiles, Sweet Derek, crazy Allison, trying to made a broken bond, werewolf Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 years after the Sheriff was killed by Jennifer, Stiles and his new family move back to Beacon Hill's.<br/>Scott leans that he should have never listen to Allison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 years and counting

It’s been three years since Scott last saw his best friend, the last time he saw him was at his dad’s funeral. ‘He remembered it was a quiet day the whole town was quiet it was three weeks after the sheriff was murder before they decide to lay him to rest. The sun was bright and it should have been a beautiful day but there wasn’t a happy face to be seen as the row of cars made their way up to the grave yard. 

Scott wanted to speak to Stiles and Peter made sure he couldn’t speak to him so thought that if he went to the funeral he could speak to him. Melissa told him it was a bad idea after what he done. He walked thought the grave yard and with Allison holding hands. He saw Isaac was already there along with Lydia they were stood with the acting Sheriff Parish who was looking worst for wear “I don’t see Stiles?” Allison whispered as she waved over to Lydia who turned her back on the huntress “This is crazy they are making us look like the bad guy.”   
“Well we did let Stiles down, we could have had him with us when we did the bath tub and ice.”   
“We agreed not to get him or Lydia get into this.”   
“The Sheriff is dead my best friend’s dad is dead and he is living with Peter bloody Hale and if I am not wrong Allison Lydia hates you.” They were quiet for a moment as they sat down.

Lydia walked over to Derek who was on his phone talking to Stiles who was having a panic attack about coming to the Funeral “Stiles it will be okay, you will have me, Peter and Cora.” He said softly   
“I know Derek it’s just I can’t be there if…if Scott is there.” Stiles sat to him down the phone as Derek turned to Lydia as she pointed to two people that Stiles didn’t want to see.   
“Don’t worry baby I will make sure they stay away from today.” He whispered as he looked at Scott and Allison   
“I better get dressed.” The teen said with a heavy sigh  
“Stiles.”   
“Yeah?” Stiles whispered   
“I love you.” Derek told him  
“I love you to big guy.” After putting the phone back into his pocket Derek walked over to them.

Scott frowned as he saw Derek walked over to them, Scott looked around to see if he could see Stiles but still he couldn’t see him as the blue eyed wolf loomed over him “Hey Derek don’t you nice in a suit.” Allison said with a smile, the older wolf Sneered at her  
“I need you two to leave.” Derek said as nicely as he could to both teens, they looked at each other and then back at the soul wolf and then Scott stood up and snarled   
“We will leave if Stiles tells us to leave!” Scott told him   
“Can’t you see how you two have behaved? You kicked him out of the pack and then did nothing to him let in to help save own father? He won’t sleep and he hardly eats I am lucky if I can get him to nibble on some toast!” Derek snarls back “You abandon him when he need you the most. I need you two be gone before he come here. He doesn’t want to see you Scott.” Derek told him as he started to walk away from him. Scott don’t know why he acted the way he did but he jumped Derek and started tearing into the older wolf’s back.

By the time Stiles arrived at the grave yard he could see Scott and Derek were fighting seeing chairs flying off knocking over flowers and smashing tome stones. The worst thing Stiles saw was his father’s coffee being knocked over. Stiles felt a scream rip its way out of his throat making everyone stop and look at him. Scott pulled away from Derek and looked wide eyes at his friend as Derek stood up snarling at Scott “See what you and your hunter have done!” He snarled as he walked over to Stiles who just stood there with tears welling up before he turned and ran.’

Looking back at it Scott hated himself for how he acted the months after the Sheriff disappeared and how he treated Stiles. He learnt that Stiles, Parrish took the bite from Peter Lydia has join Peter’s pack and then they were gone. Stiles was gone and he then realised that he lost his best friend. Three years is a long time not to hear from someone you use to be very close to. But he guessed that was his fault he listen to Allison and he wished he hadn’t because she turned on him 6 month later. 

They had started to drift apart after the funeral after a 3 months they stopped talking to each other and it was only Isaac that Scott had as a friend. The blonde boy was angry at Scott for letting Stiles down but the young beta didn’t have anyone else, he couldn’t go with Derek and the other because he made his choice to stay with Scott as Scott become a true alpha. So slowly they become more than friends they become lovers and when Allison found out she snapped and tried to kill him and Isaac the blonde boy was cut up pretty badly and if wasn’t for Chris and Deaton Isaac would have died from his injuries alone. Chris said she has been losing her mind for a while it seem it’s a genetic trait that happen to mainly the woman in the family. The older hunter had hope it missed her but after the alpha pack he notices some oddities that were happening to her. So Chris drugged her and dragged her away to be locked up for every one’s safety while Scott looked after Isaac. 

Scott turned up at the newly built Hale house and stood there looking at it, Isaac was with him along two new members of the pack a Kitsune called Kira and a young werewolf called Liam. “So this is the Hale house.” Liam said   
“It’s been rebuilt.” Isaac said, seeing Liam scratch at the bite on his wrist “Is it still bothering you?” He asked   
“It just itches there.” He told him as he put his arms down.   
“Okay let’s do this.” Scott said, feeling his heart hammer in his chest that made him feel like he was going to have a heart attack   
“You stink of fear and worry they are going to smell it.” Kira said as they walked up to the porch   
“There is a reason for that.” Scott told her as they ran the doorbell.

It was a young woman that open the door, one that Scott and Isaac has never met she stood there wearing a small skirt and a tank top “Dad there is a pack at the door.” She yelled as she drummed her fingers on the door as the alpha of the pack walked up to the door. Peter stood there and smiled   
“Thanks Malia why don’t you tell the other that the McCall pack are here.” He told her as the young girl turned and walked away   
“You don’t have a daughter.” Scott said, the older wolf chuckled and let them into his house   
“I do, it’s a long story but her and my son get on well together.” Isaac looked up at him with a frown   
“Son?”  
“My adoptive son. Now come with me we are outside. It’s far too much of a perfect day to be cooped up inside.” He told them as he lead them though the house.

In the back garden there was a large table set up for a dinner party and Scott could see Stiles placing something onto the table while his other hand rested on his bump. The Pack walked closer to the table Kira and Liam looking at each other wondering what is going on “Did they know we were coming?” Kira asked   
“How could they this was done on the whim?” Liam whispered to her. The girl known as Malia jumped down from the steps from behind them with another bowl in her hand and dashed to the table to put it down. 

Stiles looked up to see Scott and watched him and the other walk closer to him, he turned to Peter and gave him a dark look before he walked over to them “Hello welcome to our home, please sit down and have a drink food won’t be for another hour.” Stiles tells them before looking back at Peter “May I have a word Dad.” Stiles said as he walked away  
“I don’t think Stiles knew we were coming.” Isaac said as he watch the teen walk away   
“What’s wrong with him, why has he got a bump like that?” Scott asked   
“He’s pregnant you arse hole.” They turned to look at the voice’s owner to see Cora standing there in a pair of shorts and a black tank top with a shrug   
“What are you talking about?” Scott asked   
“Wait is he a werewolf?” Liam asked, very one nodded “S…So that means that any one of use guys could…”  
“Only if you bottom sweet thing.” Came another voice of a wolf none of them met “Hi I am Rube.” He smiled charmingly as he held out his hand Scott took it and shook his hand   
“Hi I’m Scott. This is Isaac, Kira and Liam.” 

Stiles stormed inside into the kitchen before turning to look at Peter who flashing amber eyes “What the hell are you playing at! I said I will contact Scott and I will talk to him on my terms!” He snarled. The alpha wolf put his hands up and sighed   
“Look I’m sorry but we need to have this dinner, with the packs we want to join us and we did talk about having Scott’s pack with us didn’t we.” He purred to Stiles, the teen groaned as Peter cupped his cheek and gently stroked his cheek   
“I know we did Peter but you could have told me they were coming! I mean I have no idea about the two new people in his back what if one don’t eat meat or…or can’t eat…eat bread!” He said   
“Stiles one is a werefox and the other is a new werewolf if any of them have eating problem it will be table manners.” Peter smiled as he rested his hand on the bump “How is my grandpup doing?” He smiled   
“He is very active today.” He told him as he watched the alpha rest his head on the bump and closed his eyes listening to strong heart beat   
“Just beautiful.”

There as a cough and Peter turned his head grinning at his nephew who had an eye brow raised “Should I be worried?” Derek asked as he put the bag of charcoal on the counter   
“I’m just listening to the pup.” He told the over protective wolf. Peter stood up and walked over to him picking up the bag of charcoal and grinning at him   
“Rude is here with his pack and he is eyeing up the new pup in McCall’s pack.” Derek tells him with grunt  
“Man works fast.” Peter chuckled  
“He’s 15.” Derek told him   
“I will have a word with the man. Has Mrs and Mr Parrish turned up yet?” The alpha asked as he walked to the door   
“No they are running late.” Stiles said as he looked up from the fruit drink he making. Derek walked over to him and warped his arms around him and kissed his neck   
“You smell good.”   
“You always say I smell good.” Stiles giggled, Derek picked up strawberry and pressed it to the 20 year old’s lips as he watched the boy open his lips and take in the red juicy fruit and hum.  
“You always will smell that good. Listen I know you’re worried about today but he has grown up since then and that bitch has finely got his claws out of him.” Derek whispered to him. Stiles sighed and nodded   
“I…I just wanted to talk to him on my own terms not with Dad pushing the buttons.”   
“I know love. I better go Peter wants me to check the hog roast.” 

Stiles was alone in the kitchen with his own thoughts thinking about the baby growing inside of him and he thought about his father he lost. There was a knock at the back door that made Stiles looked up to see Scott walking into the room. “Hey.” He said weakly.   
“Hey.” Stiles whispered back as he took in the alpha’s appearances he had a bearded that out shone Derek’s wolf man look.   
“Sooo you look well.” Stiles looked at him and sighed   
“Come on Scott let’s get to the point. I am still mad at you for what you did and I don’t think I can ever get over that.” He whispered as he looked up at him while he walked around the counter   
“I know I know I am so sorry Stiles I…I should have never listen to Allison it just at the time it made…”  
“Scott she was going insane you couldn’t have known what was happen. Look let’s just start new okay. Dad wants to join the packs and we all need to be friends. So here take this out and put it on the table.” He said, pushing the fruit punch bowl in front of him. Scott smiled and took the bowl   
“So the baby?” Scott asked   
“Dude in 3 months and it’s a boy.” Scott nodded with a smiled and walked out side   
“OI GET OFF MY BETA!” Scott yelled, Stiles sighed and rested his head on the counter “PETER GET THAT CAT OFF MY BETA!” Scott yelled again  
“Oh god help me.” Stiles whispered to himself.


End file.
